


Code

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: Biffy/Lee 100 theme challenge [2]
Category: Detentionaire
Genre: Detention, Fluff, M/M, Mathematics, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in a secret code, Biffy knew that much but what was the secret to cracking it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code

Biffy growled down at the sheet on his desk, it was in a secret code he figured that much out, but what was the secret behind it? What was the key to understand each phases real meaning, the big boy really didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked turning in his desk to look at his fellow detentionaire and partner in crime.

Biff gestured to the paper on his desk "Why do they not just use numbers there's no point in using words, and who besides a robot would ever use wording like this"

Lee turned the sheet around to face him so he could read it "the word problems in math today giving you trouble?" he ask looking up at his friend.

Biffy leaned back in his chair, the old and over used thing creaking under his shifting weight, crossing his arms full on glaring and daring the Korean boy to make fun of him.

"Want me to right down the translation for the word problems?" Lee asked not even breaking eye contact with the muscular boy.

The big bully didn't say anything at first wondering when his glares and treating demeanor stopped having any effect on Lee. "Sure" Biffy grunted out his shoulders relaxing but not uncrossing his arms.

Lee gave him a nod before taking the tough boy's pen and a blank piece of paper, scribbling down some notes.

Biffy raised a curious eyebrow starting to analyze the boy in front of him. The muti-color hair boy was touching and using his things, something that most wouldn't dare to do even for a bet, at least not without the fear of being beaten to a pulp. Honestly if it was anyone beside Lee he probably would have; he didn't tolerate many people besides Lee.

"Alright here you go" Lee said turning his notes and the homework sheet to face Biffy, the big boy uncrossing his arms leaning forward to read what was written down. "You see when they have 'the words increased by more then combined or together the total of sum added to' means you're going to use addition to figure out the equation, while-"

"You have really girly writing" Biffy said interrupting Lee, as he read over the shorter boy's notes.

"Says the best seamsterin school" Lee replied without missing a beat.

Again anyone besides Lee wouldn't dare bring up his sewing skills without him threatening to punch them or simply punching them right after saying it, but he also used the male term for seamstress and said he was the best in school, which was true. So he would let it slide this time.

Biff gave the shorter boy a grunt before Lee continued.

" 'Less difference between/of less than or fewer than' means to use subtraction" Lee explained.

Now that Biff thought of it, Lee was one of the few people that would even banter with him, probably the only one that did it out of fun and wasn't trying to seriously insult him.

The big boy blinked a few times realizing Lee stopped talking, he look up from the two sheets to the shorter boy. Lee was leaning on one popped up arm looking at him with a raised eye-brow, but then smirked and sarcastically said "welcome back."

The school bully could partially feel a red glow treating to show on his cheeks. Lee had caught him lost in thought and that somehow made him feel embarrassed.

Luckily Lee was looking back down at the sheets pointing to his next line of notes, before he saw the possible blush that was on Biffy's cheeks. The big boy looking back down at the notes so the Aisin boy wouldn't look back up at his face.

"Here's a good example" Lee said pointing to one of Biff's homework questions " 'I drove 90 miles on three gallons of gas, so I got 30 miles per gallon' note that 'per' means 'divided by'."

Times like this Biffy could easily tell that Lee grew up with a teacher for a Mom.

"Also, 'a' sometimes means 'divided by', as in "When I tanked up, I paid $12.36 for three gallons, so the gas was $4.12 a gallon" for this question here" Lee said pointing to a different question on the homework sheet.

Lee was about to explain more when Biffy cut him off "I get it, I'll read your notes, you don't need to walk me through every little thing" the big boy said shooing the smaller boy's hands away from his papers.

"Oh right sorry, not used to having friends that are good at math" Lee admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"No worries I know how you math geeks can get lost with your numbers" Biff said with a teasing smirk.

Lee huffed turning around to face forward again, muttering "says the closet computer geek."

"Owe" Lee yelped as he was punch in the shoulder, the Korean now rubbed his sore shoulder glancing back at the school bully who was already back doing his homework, now that he had the translations for the secret code of math word problems.


End file.
